


Underworld

by CrispyLiza



Series: Hetaween 2020 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Minor South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), One Shot, Robbery, Underworld, idk what to tag this i usually write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyLiza/pseuds/CrispyLiza
Summary: Hetaween 2020 Day 3: Lovino wakes up in an unknown place with no recollection of how he ended up there.
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Series: Hetaween 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978585
Kudos: 6





	Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

When Lovino Vargas opened his eyes he only saw darkness. After he blinked a couple of times, his eyes slowly adjusted to the low lighting and he could vaguely make out his surroundings.

It appeared he was in some sort of long, badly lit hallway, standing in behind someone slightly taller than him. He stood on his tiptoes to look over the taller person's shoulder and he saw that they were many others in front of him as well, with him being the last in line.

Every so often everyone moved a few steps forward before stopping again. It was as if they were all queuing for something, but what that was Lovino had no idea since he couldn’t see that far.

He frowned. How did he even end up in this place? The last thing he remembered was locking up his restaurant for the night and making his way to his car.

It was Saturday so work at _Romano’s_ (named after his nonno) was busier than usual, making him stay until later than he normally would but he didn't mind. He loved his job, as tiring as it may be at times, and he had worked very hard to make it to where he was so he'd never really complain about this situation.

Plus he had many great people working for him that helped out during rush hours and made his days a lot more fun and enjoyable, though he'd never admit it in front of them.

First there was his brother Feliciano who mostly worked in the kitchen as a chef, whose sunny demeanor and positive attitude always brightened up the place. He’s the one that convinced Lovino to quit his exhausting desk job at age 25 and follow his dream of opening his own Italian restaurant in the first place, standing by him every step of the way.

After his brother there was Francis Bonnefoy, their cousin from France, who helped Feli out at the kitchen but was also responsible for the restaurant's social media pages and the customers’ reservations.

He and Lovino didn't really get along as kids because they had wildly different personalities that clashed with each other at any given opportunity, with his cousin being more open and outgoing, easily handling any social situations while that was something Lovino always had trouble with and was terribly jealous of.

But as they both grew up they realized that they had more similarities than differences, such as their flirty nature and love of good food, and that helped bring them closer together.

Then there was Francis's two best friends that worked as servers at _Romano’s_ , Antonio and Gilbert.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was from Spain and he was basically sunshine personified. He was always happy and care-free and he also had the most gorgeous smile, one that seemed to become even larger and more fond when the eldest Italian was around.

He had been Lovino's first crush from the first time he met him in high school, but despite being able to flirt freely with people he didn't have particularly strong feelings for, it was all the more harder to do so with someone he actually cared about, especially because of his low self-esteem issues throughout his teenage years.

So even though the Spaniard himself had always shown a particularly strong liking towards him, Lovino couldn't really trust him and thus never made a move.

After they graduated and went to separate universities they lost touch with each other and Lovino was long over him by the time he was planning his restaurant's grand opening when suddenly Francis came to him begging for work opportunities for him and his friends after their latest failed attempt to make their music band famous.

Now two years later he and Antonio were good friends with all the awkward flirtation long past them and free to enjoy each other's company.

Last on his list of friends/employees (because he had other employees too but that's as far as their relationship went) was Gilbert Beilschmidt, third member of the infamous Bad Friends Trio and Feliciano's fiancé, Ludwig's, older brother.

He was loud, obnoxious and seemed to have an endless amount of self-confidence that if you knew him on a deeper level, which Lovino did, you could tell was more of a front to hide his insecurities.

Lovino and Gilbert’s relationship got off to a rocky start mainly because Lovino didn't approve of their brothers' romantic relationship at first, not trusting Ludwig to take care of Feliciano and make him happy (so what if he was a bit overprotective, weren't all older siblings?) and he made his feelings of dislike towards the younger German (and thus the older one as well) quite clear, giving him a rough time and waiting for him to be done with his bullshit and dump his brother, but he never actually did.

He stayed resilient through it all because of his love for Feli so Lovino was left with no other choice but to accept and welcome him to the family after realizing the error of his ways and apologizing to Ludwig for his immature behavior. And so the couple and their brothers, who were also their best men, started to hang out together frequently in order to plan the perfect wedding.

The more time they spent together, Lovino and Gilbert’s annoyed bickering slowly started turning into friendly teasing until that itself turned into straight-up flirting.

It was becoming apparent to everyone around them that they had a lot of chemistry between them, what with their similar sense of humor, similar taste in books and movies and also their love for animals, though the albino preferred dogs whereas the Italian preferred cats, but that was hardly a problem.

So they were currently stuck in will-they-or-won’t-they situation that all their coworkers and frequent customers observed from the sidelines, making bets with each other about who would ask the other out first and when, unbeknownst to the parties involved.

All in all life was good and Lovino was the happiest he’d ever been.

So how did he end up in this absurd situation?

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying to sooth the insistent headache that came whenever he tried to recall the details between the moment he left the restaurant and the moment he woke up here.

The more he pushed, searching deep into his mind, the worse the pain got but he couldn’t give up if he wanted to make sense of what was happening.

He pushed and pushed until finally he managed to remember.

_He had just unlocked his car and was about to get inside it when a masked man appeared before him, pointing a gun to his direction, and asking for all his money._

_Before Lovino could reach his pocket to pull his wallet out he heard a loud familiar voice._

_“Leave him the fuck alone!”_

_Standing a few feet away from them was Gilbert. He was probably waiting for Lovino to finish closing up the restaurant when he saw the commotion and being the brave idiot that he was, decided to help out._

_He started running towards the masked man but he wasn’t fast enough._

_A gunshot echoed in the air and suddenly Gilbert was falling to his knees, clutching his stomach where a bloodstain was getting bigger and bigger._

_“NO!” Lovino yelled and ran to his side, taking his jacket off and pressing it to the albino’s wound to stop the bleeding. “Fuck, Gilbert, stay with me! Don’t you dare close your eyes, you hear me bastard?!”_

_Gilbert chuckled weakly. “That’s the first time… you’ve said my name…” He said before his head lolled back and he stopped breathing._

_A heart-wrenching sob escaped Lovino’s lips and he looked up at their assailant abruptly. “You fucking killed him you MONSTER!” he said with tears running uncontrollably down his eyes as he stood up again._

_The man was still pointing the gun towards him but now his hand was shaking. “I-I didn’t mean to!”_

_Lovino gave a sharp laugh. “As if that matters!” he shrieked and made to tackle the man when another gunshot was heard and then everything went black._

The Italian felt himself start to tremble and he sat down on the cold hard floor, not being able to stand after realizing that he might be dead. He took a shaky breath and buried his face in his hands.

The man in front of him heard him shifting and turned around to see what was wrong. “Everything ok?”

Lovino’s head shot up and they locked gazes.

“Gilbert?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I suck at ending my fics.  
> This is the day 3 prompt but that doesn't mean I'm skipping day 2, I'll probably write that too but after Hetaween is over.
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts/criticisms in the comments!


End file.
